


lucky Knight: Chapter 1 when it rains

by DeathHunter17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Testing - Freeform, has nothing to do with assassin's creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathHunter17/pseuds/DeathHunter17
Summary: For every story, there's a hero, heroine, and a villain. The guy gets the girl and the villain dies but not this story, not this time, in this story, everyone's wrong there is no right there is no wrong only pain, suffering, and a whole lot of fuck you welcome to my story and my world. Have fun and remember there's no good just grey.





	lucky Knight: Chapter 1 when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically using this as a template for the manga/video game I'm writing so this will be a rough draft of the story so if anyone has any tips or can tell me if this story is any good, or if its interesting I would hate if I start drawing and its boring thank you so much.

Chapter 1: When it Rains

            It’s a dark and stormy night over the city of (add city name here). “ahh It’s always raining,” Says an older goon as he leans on his shovel. “Yeah, it's ruining my suit.” The younger goon states as he wipes the rain away from his eyes. “Well, I’ll finish up here you get the car started.” “yeah not like you did anything anyway" the young goon grumbles as he fishes the car keys from his jacket pocket. As he is walking away, the pauses and turns back to the older goon. "Hey, do you think they finally did it?” “Did what exactly?” the older goon scoffs as he lights his cigarette. “Don't give me that shit. You know what I'm talking about old man. Is that bastard in the grave, that we spent 4 hours digging IN THE RAIN, really dead and I mean really dead.” “I don’t know, Ripper has been trying to kill this prick off for years but to no avail. That bastard is hard as fuck to kill” The old goon puts his cigarette out on the grave and written on it is _Death Hunter………..._

4 hours early

            “HE WHAT???!!!!!” “Mistress Natalie there is no reason to yell I as I said hunter went into the building.” Natalie slams her keyboard. she had been sitting in the com chair all night waiting for DH to come in so they could go over the plan and now she has to deal with this shit. 

“I know where that Dumbass is, I mean why the hell isn’t answering?” “That’s because master hunter said, ‘don’t tell— “OVERRIDE CODE 67629!!!”

On the 'good' side of the city, we find our protagonist climbing through the ventilation system of the tallest building in the whole city run by the notorious crime boss in the entire city Ripper.

“mmm hmm _walking on in sucking in souls walking on in soul so_ —buzz buzz “Junko I told you don’t need to call me you're plugged directly into m---

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DON’T GO INTO A HOSTILE AREA WITHOUT A PLAN!?”

 Death grabbed his ear "and... the tinnitus is back. Junko how did she even....override code?" A sad Junko appears on Deaths HUD "Override Code I'm sorry master I tried to tell her that you weren't accepting any calls but you know how stubborn (who are you calling stubborn!!)....and scary she is." "I know you tried. just keep an eye on the enemies chatter and positions for me," he said continuing through the air ducks. "Now back to the matter at hand," Natiltile says clearing her throat. "Yeah about-"

"You fucking idiot! (curses in British slang that I am too lazy to look up at the moment.)"

Death grabs his ear again "Ok A. your paying for my ear surgery bills and B. you know I can't take you seriously when you use that accent."

" Shut up you fucking asswipe. We were supposed to come up with a plan before you go gallivanting into the building at full speed killing anything with a pulse." she said slamming her fist into the table.

Nat does this every time I do a mission death thought contemplating his life choices. I don't know if its because she wishes to control everything or because she cares. Either way, I have to come up with a new override password.

“Hey, I have only killed one guard and a janitor that hit me with a broom by the way, who hits someone with a broom I mean really, and I'm sneaking through the air vents as we speak see” as he punches the top of the vent. "See stealth..."

"Wait, hold on your in the vents, that shouldn't be possible there's no way-"

"Shut upppp the universe hasn't caught on yet"

“You know what whatever, do you even know what the objective is?”

"Actually yes." He said like the smug asshole he is. "I'm here "collecting" a package from the most notorious crime bos- I mean legitimate businessman in the world"

yeah, legitimate this asshole has a bigger rap sheet then this entire fucking building. Drugs, trafficking, sex toys you name it he can get it for you and kills anyone who gets in his way. But who am I to judge if he pays well enough I'd work for him, I bet he pays well too. DH started to relax in the vents daydreaming on what it would be like to get pay rich people money.

"HEY AE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!" Natalie yells over the coms

"Sorry I can't hear you over the TINNITIS!!"  

"What I said was do you know where it is?"

“ahhhhhh No” he could feel her glare even though the comms

“or how you're going to get out”

"........No"

"OR WHAT EXACTLY THE PACKAGE IS?” This was starting to get old for both of them.

“Hey neither do you he the client just said we were on a 'need to know basis' and that's it.” he said as he scratched his beard. "True but-" "HA HA-OW!" He just banged his head against the top of the vent.

“BUT DH you know that the reason you hired me to be your handler so that the AI doesn’t scare off all our customers_"

“Hey, I'm not scary. You're the scary one...” Junko chirped over the coms

"-- and to handle operation tactics and strategies so PLEASE LET ME DO MY JOB”

“Fine just tell me where to go.” Hey, said and continued his way through vents of the building.

“The package we’re looking for is a small box on the 15th floor”

“so I would have seen it alright I'm on the 20th floor I'll make my way down to—"

A few seconds earlier two ripper goons were walking down the hallway on their way to lunch.

"Then I had that bitch screaming my name as I ramme_" "Tod I really don't need to hear about how you banged my sister," One goon said holding his head in his hands

"well, its the only way you'll ever get an- wait what's that noise." 

The two goons look up to what sounds like rustling in the vents.

"Is someone in the ventilation system." 

"no that couldn't the vents would never be able to support a- SPLAT!!!

 

The vent dropped that DH was in dropped and crushed the two men under him to death. “all right who said it!" DH as he crawled from out of the fallen shaft.

dusting himself off he looks down at the Ex- goons now blood paste on the ground. "welp Nat add to more kills to the counter."

"What happened this time?" Nat was holding her head in her hands. Shes had a long day.

"the vent fell out of the ceiling and......" DH stops as he looks through a doorway.

"See I told you- wait why did you pause....guards?"

"Yep and it seems I've interrupted their lunch time. Well hello, gentlemen sorry about the.." DH looks at the puddle of blood and guts on the ground. "mess...if someone could point me in the direction of floor 15 I'll be on my way."

The room of guards looks at each other then back at the intruder. Some grab knives, others forks, and some just grabbing their trays.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way but I'll warn you." He strikes a pose. "I am very proficient with Harmon."

One guard yells from the back "Was that a mother fucking Jo Jo reference?"

DH looks left and sees a guard inching towards the alarm button.

"Hey you don't touch that button"

The guard stops and turns toward DH. "No no no you got it all wrong I wasn't going to press that button."

"yes you were I watch you put your hand near it"

"No, I didn't it was him" as the guard points to the guard right next to him. 

"seriously I watched you clear as day try and touch that button"

"no, you're mistaken maybe it was- Bang!!

the whole room looks back at DH smoking gun in hand. "I'm getting really tired of this back and forth are we gonna fight or what."

The whole room shrugs and an epic battle breaks out. So epic in fact that me describing it would not do it justice. It is totally not because I don't know who to type out an actual fight scene no. It was badass and cool and nothing can equal it. But in the midst of the battle, DH accidentally kicks a dead guard into alarm button.

"well shit " all the guards still alive start backing up and laughing menacingly. 

"well, that can't be good." Junko pops up on his hud again "Sir I have multiple heavily armed  hostilities approaching your position."

DH starts looking around frantically "Wait I have an Idea. Nat how many floors up am I"

"Still five but what do you plan on doing...wait your not that dumb that's thick ass concrete it would never work."

"Never doubt a master at work." DH reloaded his twin pistols with explosive and spun around in a circle as fast as he could.

"Hey don't move!" DH looks up to see a small army of heavily armored troopers with automatic shotguns.

DH whispers into is COM "Junko how many are there?" "The the hall is filled all the way to the elevator sir what are you going to do?"

"watch and learn. Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to congratulate you give yourselves a hand." DH claps like a man crack, while the guards look at each other. 

"For today is the day you almost caught be bravest, smartest, and most handsome merc in the universe."

Junko appears on Natalie's screen who currently has a big bottle of scotch in her hand. "He's not doing what I think he's doing is he?"

"Yes today you have almost caught the one, the only"

"yes, he is. This shit is what drives me to drink" Nat said taking a big swig of scotch. 

"Death Hunter!" DH kicks the ground.

....

....

.........

...........

Nothing happened

"what the fuck?!"  DH kicks it again and nothing happens. So he tries jumping on it but again nothing happens.

he slowly looks back up at the guards who are amazed and astonished by his stupidity.

"well isn't this a fine pickle." He says pulling on his fake suspenders.

He breaks into a pose. "Don't MOVE!" the guards snap back to alert mode. "Now if you all surrender peacefully Ill make sure you all get proper" he took one more step...the floor fell beneath him. "ttttrrrrreeeeaaaattttttmmmmmeeennnttt!!"

 


End file.
